


Sonic 2 & Chatfics

by kianili



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot Collection, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianili/pseuds/kianili
Summary: Little chatlog fics revolving around Sonic & Co.Some have NSFW themes, thus the Mature rating. No ships or intercourse between characters is to be found here! Just humor!(I finally got the courage to post these somewhere!)





	1. In which the antics begin

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! These are kept relatively short, so they're an easy quick read while you're getting lunch or riding the bus.

12:08 AM - Fastpringles & TailsTornado are now friends.  
  
12:09 AM - Fastpringles: how did u find my account  
  
12:09 AM - TailsTornado: I bribed Amy with one of your pillows.  
  
12:12 AM - Fastpringles: tails i swear to god  
  
12:13 AM - TailsTornado: Hey now; I didn't add my #1 biggest fan on a chat program and try to hide it from my best friend because I'm too embarrassed to admit I like a girl.  
  
12:20 AM - TailsTornado: Uhhh hello???  
  
12:21 AM - Fastpringles: dude she's right outside of my window what the duck  
  
12:21 AM - Fastpringles: DUCKING HELP ME SHE'S TRYING TO BREAK THE GLASS  
  
12:22 AM - TailsTornado: Will you keep me on your friends list if I do?  
  
12:22 AM - Fastpringles: YES JUST DUCKING DO IT  
  
12:23 AM - TailsTornado: Quack quack.  
  
12:28 AM - TailsTornado: lol.  
  
12:30 AM - Fastpringles: what did u say to get her out of my face  
  
12:30 AM - TailsTornado: I messaged her Rouge slept on it.  
  
12:31 AM - Fastpringles: i'm going to ducking kill u  
  
12:32 AM - TailsTornado: If you don't kill me I can tell you how to turn off auto-correct.  
  
12:35 AM - Fastpringles: im going to bed and u better not be tricking me  
  
12:35 AM - TailsTornado: Careful if things get too batty in the bedroom.  
  
12:35 AM - Fastpringles: ur a snarky shut you know that  
  
12:36 AM - TailsTornado: Learned from the best.  
  
12:38 AM - Fastpringles: seriously goodnight, buddy  
  
1:02 AM - Fastpringles: u legit better send me that ducking autocorrect fix tomorrow tho


	2. In which Sonic recieves questionable mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic receives an anonymous package. Tails finds it before he does, much to his distaste.

4:06 PM - TailsTornado: Sonic, a package arrived with your name on it.  
  
4:06 PM - Fastpringles: what is it  
  
4:07 PM - TailsTornado: Sonic did you order this.  
  
4:07 PM - TailsTornado sent an image.  
  
4:08 PM - Fastpringles: what the fuck is that.  
  
4:08 PM - Fastpringles: is that a dildo  
  
4:10 PM - TailsTornado: Why is it so big? Why did you order this?  
  
4:10 PM - Fastpringles: I SWEAR I DIDNT. im not into that!   
  
4:11 PM - TailsTornado sent an image.  
  
4:11 PM - TailsTornado: Is this a collar? Dude, what's going on between you and Rouge?  
  
4:12 PM - Fastpringles: I DONT EVEN LIKE HER WHY IS THIS ADDRESSED TO ME  
  
4:13 PM - TailsTornado: Okay, calm down, jeez. We'll get it sorted out with the 'website' you ordered this from.  
  
4:15 PM - Fastpringles: i didnt order this. this is a prank  
  
4:17 PM - TailsTornado added BigKnuckles to the group.  
  
4:17 PM - TailsTornado sent 2 images.  
  
4:17 PM - Fastpringles: tails i will find you  
  
4:18 PM - TailsTornado: lol. We live together, dude. I'm literally downstairs.  
  
4:19 PM - BigKnuckles: Holy shit how many inches is that?  
  
4:20 PM - Fastpringles: i hate you both  
  
4:20 PM - TailsTornado: It says 14 inches but it says it grows to 24 when it's drenched.   
  
<center>4:20 PM - TailsTornado: Also apparently doubles as an ovipositor.  
  
4:21 PM - BigKnuckles: Didn't know Sonic could fit that much. He's tiny af lol  
  
4:22 PM - Fastpringles: i didn't order this guys i swear  
  
4:29 PM - Fastpringles: GUYS WHERE DID YOU GO  
  
4:35 PM - Fastpringles: TAILS I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING GET OFF OF THE PHONE  
  
4:35 PM - Fastpringles: TAILS IF YOU DON'T GET OFF I'M CALLING YOU MILES.  
  
4:36 PM - Fastpringles: MILES GET OFF THE GODDAMN PHONE  
  
4:40 PM - BigKnuckles: He was calling the website, relax. I'm gonna head out now. I've got a date with a very stunning emerald and I can't keep her waiting.  
  
4:41 PM - BigKnuckles left the group.  
  
4:41 PM - Fastpringles: im never going outside again thanks to you  
  
4:41 PM - Fastpringles left the group.  
  
5:10 PM - TailsTornado added Polkasonicfan42 to the group.  
  
5:10 PM - TailsTornado sent 2 images.  
  
5:11 PM - TailsTornado: Amy you won't believe what Sonic got in the mail today.


	3. In which Rouge finds vintage memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouge finds out about "dank memes" in the middle of the night. Shadow is not pleased.

2:09 AM - GoneBatty: Shadow

 

2:09 AM - GoneBatty: Have you ever looked at someone and thought

 

2:10 AM - GoneBatty: "Wow, that person totally likes dank memes."

 

2:11 AM - UltimateLivestock: Rouge it's 2 AM.

 

2:11 AM - GoneBatty: But have you tho?

 

2:11 AM - UltimateLivestock: I'm looking at this chat right now and I'm thinking you need to sleep

 

2:12 AM - GoneBatty: [https://youtu.be/Udj-o2m39NA]

 

2:13 AM - UltimateLivestock: I'm going to sleep

 

~

 

4:30 AM - GoneBatty: Hey shadow guess what? [https://youtu.be/J---aiyznGQ]

 

4:31 AM - UltimateLivestock: ROUGE I SWEAR TO THE FOURTH EMERALD. DO NOT MESSAGE ME AGAIN.

 

4:35 AM - GoneBatty: :( ok bb

 

4:50 AM - GoneBatty added Fastpringles, IblisTriggered, Princessblaze33 to the group.

 

4:55 AM - Fastpringles: what the fuck

 

4:56 AM - GoneBatty: Look at the cute kitty playing the piano!

 

4:56 AM - Fastpringles: it's literally 4 AM rouge. Nobody gives a shit about your keyboard cat

 

4:56 AM - Princessblaze33: What is this about?

 

4:57 AM - IblisTriggered: Omg! It's such a cute cat!

 

4:57 AM - GoneBatty: IKR SILVS!

 

4:57 AM - IblisTriggered: AAAA! What's its name??!

 

4:58 AM - GoneBatty: Her name is Fatso! She was really popular a long time ago!

 

4:59 AM - UltimateLivestock: I'm actually going to kill all of you.

 

5:00 AM - Fastpringles: better chaos control out of here then, pal

 

5:00 AM - UltimateLivestock left the group.

 

5:01 AM - Fastpringles: gotta dash please don't bother me again kthx

 

5:01 AM - Fastpringles left the group.

 

5:03 AM - GoneBatty: Their loss :(

 

5:03 AM - GoneBatty: Hey Silvs want to see a colony of fire ants eating a chicken?

 

5:04 AM - IblisTriggered: Boy, do I!


End file.
